A Prince's Song
by ThespiansKC
Summary: Arthur needs to learn how to sing, and his faithful servant is surprisingly experienced in that field... (One-Shot. Pre-Uther's-Death)


Arthur sighed.

He was a prince, a trained warrior, a skilled swordsman, and the future king of Camelot.

Yet he couldn't sing to save his life.

Arthur failed to see how the ability to sing would help or hurt him in any way. Singing wouldn't win any battles.

The young prince looked over the sheet of music dismally. Making sure the door was closed, he sang one more pathetic scale.

"Are you dying?" Merlin asked, entering the room with a pained expression on his face. "Did you sit on something sharp?"

"Oh, shut up, Merlin."

The servant walked to Arthur's side and peered over his shoulder.

"Music? Do you play an instrument?"

"No, Merlin."

"But...wait, are you singing?"

"Good for you, Merlin!" Arthur cried, sarcastically.

"I didn't know you sang."

"I don't."

"Then why are you singing?"

"It's tradition. My father learned how, his father learned before him."

"Does tradition always involve deafening your servants?"

"Believe me, it's one of the only benefits."

"Well, you chose a good song to start with. It's very-"

"You have a lot to say. Why don't you sing?" Arthur handed Merlin the sheet music.

"Alright."

Merlin cleared his throat and sang:

_Shadows will fall,_

_The sun will rise,_

_The noblest to war_

Will ride.

"Wait, Merlin, what in God's name-"

"What?"

"You can sing."

Merlin could sing, to his surprise. And he sang well.

"Well, yes. My mother has a beautiful voice, so I got it from her, I guess."

"So you're actually good at something?"

"You're being awfully kind today. Are you feeling alright?"

"Don't test me, Merlin."

"Alright." Merlin turned to leave.

"Wait, Merlin-"

"Yes, my lord?

"Will you..." Arthur cleared his throat and swallowed his pride. "Will you help me?"

"Yeah, of course I'll help you." Merlin said, looking surprised. "So, where are you having trouble?"

"I don't sing, Merlin, it's all gibberish."

"You can read music, can you?"

"Of course I can, I wasn't raised in a barn."

"Alright, then. The beginning is the best place to start, so, let's start there."

Arthur cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and sang.

"I see your problem." Merlin said.

"And what is that?"

"You're singing like someone's making you sing."

"That's exactly what's happening."

"Arthur, you're singing about men riding off to battle for what they believe in, even thought there chances for survival are slim to none. That kind of story normally makes you swoon."

"I do not swoon!"

"You just have to think about what you're singing. And then everything will get easier."

"Merlin-"

"Trust me, Arthur. Have I ever been wrong about-"

"Yes."

"Alright, but are you really in a place where you can turn down solid advice?"

Arthur sighed. "Well, I suppose it can't get any worse."

"That's the spirit." Merlin said with a smile.

Arthur took a deep breath.

Think about men riding to war...think about pride...think about bravery...think about all that you wish to be. He coached himself.

"Go on, then." Merlin said.

"Don't rush me, Merlin." Arthur took another deep breath and sang.

Merlin was, to his surprise, right. It was much easier to sing when you knew what you were singing about.

"Well, my ears aren't bleeding."

Arthur punched Merlin's arm.

"But it sounds good, Arthur. I really mean that."

"Maybe so, but-"

"Arthur, just take the compliment. I've got to deliver this, I'll see you later."

"Merlin,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Arthur said. It took all of his pride to raise his voice above a mutter.

Merlin smiled. "It was nothing, Arthur. Good luck."

**So, yeah. A fluffy one-shot I wrote on a whim.**

**I'm currently on Season Five of Merlin, and I wanted to write something before I reach the excruciatingly painful ending. (Yes, I am always this optimistic.)**

**This is dedicated to my beautiful friend Rebecca. We were watching Merlin at her house and she gave me the idea. Thus, _A Prince's Song_ was born. **

**And yes, I am a shameless Merthur shipper. It is right up there with my top three OTPs. (Number one being Johnlock, if my other fics haven't told you that.)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**ThespiansKC**


End file.
